J'ai tout oublié
by Petitchaton
Summary: Dehors, la guerre fait rage. Il a tout perdu pour suivre la seule personne qu’il n’ait jamais aimée. Il a tout renié pour se mettre au service de l’Ordre du Phœnix et il n’a plus aucun espoir…Sauf celui de voir un jour, Harry l’aimer en retour…


**J'ai tout oublié**

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**GENRE :** Romance

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux et les décors sont la propriété de l'écrivain JKR, la chanson quant à elle appartient à Daniel Guichard. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**RESUME :** Dehors, la guerre fait rage. Il a tout perdu pour suivre la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Il a tout renié pour se mettre au service de l'Ordre du phœnix et il n'a plus aucun espoir…Sauf celui de voir un jour, Harry l'aimer en retour…

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe, dans le cas présent se sont deux hommes.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je remercie tout particulièrement Vif d'Or pour ses incroyables corrections qui rendent mes histoires plus belles et je la remercie aussi pour ses petits mails tout doux qui m'apportent bien souvent le sourire…

**OooooooooO**

**_Oublier le passé pour un jour à venir_**

**_Oublier leurs baisers pour ton premier sourire_**

Je te regarde assis face à Dumbledore entouré de tes deux meilleurs amis et de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ainsi que de quelques autres élèves de Poudlard. Et de moi aussi. Tes yeux sont vides et cette lueur, que j'aimais tant voir danser dans ton regard émeraude avant, a aujourd'hui complètement disparu. Tu n'es plus ce garçon que j'enviais car il possédait tout ce que mon argent ne m'offrirait jamais : de véritables amis, de l'amour, de l'admiration, du courage…

Non, tu n'es vraiment plus cet Harry Potter là, à qui tout semblait réussir. Celui qui transgressait les lois et qui ne craignait rien, ni personne. A présent, tu ressembles plus à un mort que l'on forcerait à vivre encore et encore pour la postérité d'un monde condamné à disparaître tôt ou tard. Des éclats de voix me ramènent dans ce grand bureau plongé dans la pénombre en cette fin de soirée hivernale. La neige tombe dehors en gros flocons recouvrant de sa blancheur immaculée le sang des innocents qui a coulé, il y a à peine quelques heures.

Tous parlent avec animation de l'attaque qui vient de frapper le _Chemin de Traverse_ faisant des centaines de morts et des milliers de blessés parmi les sorciers civils. Et je frissonne, malgré moi, lorsque je revois tous ces corps disloqués sur le sol pavé de pierres gelées. Je tremble encore en repensant à tous ces enfants, étendus à mes pieds, qui n'auront jamais la chance de connaître la vie car ils ont rencontré trop tôt la mort.

Mais pire encore, je **le** revois. Lui qui m'a donné la vie. Lui qui m'a élevé dans le faste et la froideur des nobles. Lui qui m'a tant gâté par des cadeaux plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Lui que j'ai si souvent admiré pour sa froideur et son stoïcisme à toutes épreuves préférant me mentir au lieu d'affronter la triste vérité. Ce monstre qui a presque réussi à me façonner à son image d'être cruel et insensible.

Lui que j'ai trop souvent appelé « _Papa_ ».

Je le revois tuer tous ces innocents sans aucun sentiment sur son visage, sans aucun regret apparent juste avec une joie malsaine. J'entends encore sa voix dure prononcer le sort de mort avec un sourire un brin ironique. Je ressens de nouveau la haine de son regard bleu posé sur moi alors qu'il levait lentement sa baguette pour me tuer moi, son fils unique, son seul héritier. Pour m'abattre moi qui, malgré tout mon dégoût, n'aurais jamais su lui faire le moindre mal.

Donc, je me tais. Je ne veux pas de leur fausse compassion et je ne désire rien d'autre que la chaleur de tes bras et ta tendresse. Je ne désire rien de plus qu'un sourire de ta part et un clin d'œil réconfortant me montrant que tu es là pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'eux s'apitoient sur le pauvre petit Draco qui vient de voir, une fois de plus, tout son monde s'écrouler devant lui.

Les autres ne semblent pas remarquer mon mutisme borné, ni le tien d'ailleurs qui est pourtant étonnant. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu penses à l'instant car je ressens la même chose que toi. A quoi bon parler de tout ça ? Cela ne ramènera jamais toutes ces personnes à la vie alors autant se taire et accepter l'inacceptable. Voilà ce que tu te dis en les observant discuter avec agitation secouant les bras en de grands gestes que je juge ridicule.

_**Effacer tout le noir de mes yeux**_

_**Dans tes yeux qui éclairent**_

Mon attention est de nouveau attirée par toi, toujours aussi silencieux, tandis qu'une goutte de sang écarlate dévale paresseusement ta tempe droite là où le sort de mon père t'a touché lorsque tu t'es interposé entre nous. Ce salaud t'a révélé mes sentiments mais toi, tu n'as rien compris et je te suis reconnaissant pour une fois d'être à ce point naïf. Je t'observe depuis je ne sais combien de temps lorsque tu te tournes enfin vers moi plongeant tes yeux verts dans les miens avant de te pencher pour me murmurer quelques mots apaisants dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je me sens immédiatement mieux car tu as ce pouvoir d'effacer d'un seul regard toutes ces horreurs qui me hantent après chaque nouvel affrontement avec les mangemorts. Tu arrives à l'aide d'un unique geste à me faire oublier ce passé maudit où je n'étais rien de plus qu'une pâle copie miniature de mon père. Mais malgré que je me sente soudain beaucoup moins désespéré, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter à quel point ta voix est rauque et brisée par la douleur que tu éprouves, non pas à cause de tes nombreuses blessures, mais à cause de ton échec.

Oui, aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis le début officiel de la guerre toi _l'Espoir_ du monde sorcier, tu as failli. Tu n'as pas réussi à sauver toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur toi pour les sortir du merdier dans lequel elles étaient plongées. Mais, surtout, tu as eu peur. Tu as préféré fuir au lieu d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs maintenant. Tu as fait ce que n'importe quel être humain aurait fait.

Sauf que toi, tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Toi, tu es _Le Survivant_ et ce titre te force à toujours devoir sembler plus fort que tu ne l'es en réalité. Ta main frôle la mienne discrètement et je lis dans tes yeux une détresse sans nom pendant que tes doigts se mêlent aux miens cherchant un peu de ce réconfort que tes amis oublient de te donner de plus en plus souvent. Tu as si peur de n'être qu'une arme aux yeux des autres, de n'être qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de la vie.

Oui, tu te sens responsable de tout ce gâchis. Tu penses que cette guerre, qui n'en finit plus et qui déchire des familles, est entièrement de ta faute. Tu te crois responsable de chaque mort, de chaque attaque, de chaque chose que tu n'arrives pas à prévoir et à éviter ainsi. Et j'ai conscience que pour toi, tu es celui qui a détruit ma famille qui n'en a jamais été vraiment une. Si seulement, tu pouvais deviner la raison qui m'a poussé à leur tourner le dos…

_**Egarer tous les soirs d'aveux**_

_**Dans tes vœux qui espèrent**_

_**S'abandonner**_

Oui, j'ai renié les miens pour te suivre mais je l'ai fait au nom de la plus belle chose qui soit : je l'ai fait par amour. Oh bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. En réalité, personne ne sait que je suis amoureux du _Survivant _depuis ma sixième. J'ai trop honte de ça et j'ai surtout si peur. Peur que tu ne t'enfuis en apprenant la vérité, peur que tu ne me rejettes comme l'a fait ma mère en découvrant mon homosexualité, peur que tu ne me fasses plus confiance, peur que tu ne comprennes pas, tout simplement.

De toute façon, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aimer convenablement. Toi qui recherches tant l'affection mais qui ne sait pas, ou qui ne sait peut-être plus, comment t'attacher aux autres. Toi qui veux être aimé sans aimer en retour car ce sentiment traître nous rends tous, un jour, dépendant d'une autre personne. Et toi, tu ne peux être dépendant de rien en cette période sombre et noire qui n'en finit plus depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Alors, tu abandonnes ton corps à n'importe qui allant presque jusqu'à te vendre pour quémander ce plaisir charnel qui te donne, la fausse illusion, de te sentir vivant pendant quelques secondes. Car, depuis la mort de ton parrain Sirius, quelque chose en toi s'est définitivement brisé et rien ni personne n'est arrivé à réparer cette plaie béante de ton âme. Paradoxalement à cela, quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé lorsqu'une fois, je t'ai découvert recroquevillé dans un coin du château en train de pleurer.

Je t'aime donc de loin et en silence. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle facilement de lui-même, même lorsque c'est toi qui m'interroges. J'ai mes secrets inavouables comme tu as les tiens et tu es le seul à respecter la distance que je désire conserver vis-à-vis des autres. Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter mon enfance passée entre une mère constamment absente et un père exigeant toujours la perfection en tout. Je ne veux pas t'avouer la période d'autodestruction que j'ai traversée en cinquième sans que personne ne remarque quoique se soit.

Je suis si bon comédien…

Pourtant, pendant plus de six mois, je me suis prostitué afin de rabaisser et humilier ce foutu corps qui ne voulait pas être comme tout le monde. Je souhaitais tant faire disparaître ce désir malsain à l'égard des hommes. Je désirais tant oublier le plaisir interdit que j'avais découvert une nuit de buverie avec mon meilleur ami. Je me suis saoulé certains soirs jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui j'étais, jusqu'à oublier pendant une heure entière ma différence inacceptable pour mes parents.

_**Et j'ai tout oublié**_

_**Ne me laissant qu'à tes allées**_

_**Perdu, j'ai tout gagné**_

Et tu es entré dans ma vie. Tout a basculé ce soir là lorsque j'effectuais ma ronde habituelle et que je t'ai trouvé. Je revois encore parfaitement ton corps mince à peine vêtu, prostré contre le mur de pierres froides et humides. J'entends encore tes sanglots étouffés entre tes bras croisés. Je ressens toujours cette étrange douleur en moi, qui répondait à la tienne te hurlant que notre souffrance était la même.

Et là, j'ai soudain compris que si tu te trouvais dans cet obscur couloir des cachots à pleurer solitairement, c'était parce que devant ceux que tu qualifiais d'amis, tu n'en avais tout simplement pas le droit. Un héros ne faiblit jamais quoiqu'il arrive, n'est ce pas ? Un héros ne pleure pas ! Un héros ne baisse pas les bras ! Un héros n'est pas anorexique pour se punir d'être ce qu'il est !

Je ne t'ai rien dit ce soir-là. Je suis juste retourné dans mes appartements me maudissant d'être ainsi ému par toi. Les jours ont passé puis ce fut les semaines, les mois et à chaque heure écoulée, je revenais un peu plus vers la lumière. Vers ta lumière. C'est bête mais je n'ai jamais su te dire que c'est grâce à toi si, à présent, je suis quelqu'un de bien. Avant de m'intéresser à ta personne, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un enfant gâté qui tentait de cacher aux autres son mal être et sa solitude, malgré son sang pur et son immense fortune personnelle.

Maintenant, je suis un homme qui ne possède plus aucun bien matériel mais qui a un cœur qui bat et qui peut souffrir comme n'importe qui sans craindre de se ramasser un endoloris pour avoir faibli un instant. J'ai enfin le droit d'être moi sans rougir et sans avoir honte de ce que je suis. Et mon cœur est empli de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour pour toi mais je ne sais pas exprimer tout ça alors j'essaie de te le montrer dans mes gestes, dans mes regards, dans mes sourires aussi.

Je sais que tu aimes te confier à moi puisque tu me l'as avoué un jour avant de t'enfuir presque en courant après cette déclaration. Tu m'as dit te sentir apaisé en ma présence et tu m'as murmuré que tu te sentais plus tranquille, plus serein quand j'étais près de toi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'offrir tout ça sans avoir pour autant à me confier sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à être à tes côtés plutôt qu'à ceux de mon père.

Je sens ta main se contracter dans la mienne me sortant de mes pensées pour revenir à ce présent si sombre et si dur à vivre. Je remarque que tu as quitté ta chaise et que tu te tiens debout face à notre directeur, une lueur de colère animant tes yeux de jades. Je me lève à mon tour et je regarde simultanément le vieil homme qui te fait face avec un air blasé et toi qui sembles être entré dans une rage sans nom. Chaque trait de ton visage est crispé sous l'effet de la douleur et un violent tremblement agite tout ton corps.

« - VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER DE LUI COMME CA ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE L'ENFER QUE J'AI VECU L'ANNEE PASSEE ! »

Je comprends immédiatement que le nom de ton parrain a dû apparaître dans la conversation. Seule son évocation peut te faire réagir d'une manière aussi violente car tu n'as toujours pas accepté sa mort et tu ne l'accepteras jamais, je crois. Tu n'accepteras jamais car tu te sens tellement coupable, tellement responsable de son décès. Tu ne te pardonnes pas non plus, et tu ne te pardonneras sans doute jamais, la naïveté dont tu as fait preuve cette nuit là en te rendant au Ministère de la Magie sur un coup de tête héroïque mais complètement idiot.

_**Et j'ai tout effacé, déchiré la mémoire d'avant **_

_**Qui ne connaît pas le temps**_

Soudain, je vois des larmes remplir ton regard furieux le troublant alors que tu détournes la tête cachant cette faiblesse que tu sais qu'ils te reprocheront. En te voyant souffrir de la sorte, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'approcher de toi et te serrer contre mon torse en te murmurant que tout va finir par s'arranger. Mais je réfrène cette pulsion sachant que les _Weasmoches_ ne le prendraient vraiment pas bien. Pourtant, je ne rêve que de ça lorsque tu es à mes côtés. Je me demande sans cesse qu'est-ce que j'éprouverais si mes bras se refermaient autour de ta taille fine.

Est-ce qu'un frisson me parcourrait comme lorsque tu me prends la main ?

Une larme roule tout à coup sur ta joue droite et je m'imagine effaçant sa trace humide et salée de ta peau avec ma langue. Je m'imagine en train de te soulever du sol pour t'emmener loin d'ici et loin de cette guerre qui te détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Tu n'es pas fait pour toute cette violence, pour tout ce mal, pour toute cette souillure ! Toi, tu as été créé pour l'amour, pour la tendresse et pour la douceur.

Ils ne pourront jamais t'offrir tout ça, eux qui n'attendent de toi qu'un sacrifice héroïque au nom d'un idéal ridicule et périmé. Rien, tu m'entends, rien ne vaut la peine que tu te sacrifies ! Tu as le droit à vivre comme tout le monde ! Tu n'as pas à donner ta vie pour ces autres qui sont trop lâches pour affronter eux-mêmes leurs peurs ! Reste avec moi et suis-moi sur un chemin moins tortueux, moins difficile même s'il n'est pas aussi brave que celui que tu empruntes pour l'instant.

Je te jure que je te conduirais dans un pays lointain où tu n'auras plus besoin d'être le _Survivant_ mais où tu pourras te contenter d'être _Harry_ tout simplement. Je te couvrirais de cadeaux plus somptueux les uns que les autres et je t'aimerais de toutes mes forces pour que tu oublies tes solitudes passées. J'effacerais la violence de tes jeunes années et je rallumerais dans tes yeux ce feu qui, avant y brûlait, me rendant fou de toi comme je ne l'avais jamais été de personne. Je te ferais découvrir l'amour sous toutes ces formes et si tu devais mourir d'une chose, ce serait de plaisir sous mes doigts habiles et merveilleux puisqu'ils courraient sur ton corps…

Oh, j'aimerais tant t'arracher à ce monde de ténèbres mais je n'ose pas car j'ai peur que tu te moques de moi en découvrant combien je suis faible devant toi. J'ai tellement peur que cela me paralyse à chaque fois que l'occasion de tout t'avouer se présente. Alors, je me tais un jour de plus me répétant inlassablement que demain je te parlerais de mes sentiments. Et quand demain est là, je repousse encore au lendemain mes déclarations enflammées et je vis ainsi depuis presque un an.

Je vis dans une prison de silence que j'ai moi-même construite sans le savoir en commençant notre nouvelle amitié sur un mensonge. Quand je suis venu te voir ce jour-là ce n'était pas pour faire « _ami, ami_ » avec toi mais bien pour te demander de sortir avec moi, malgré toutes mes incertitudes, malgré l'anormalité de ma demande. Mais j'ai eu si peur quand je me suis retrouvé face à toi que j'ai accepté sans broncher ta proposition d'essayer d'être des amis.

Et depuis ce jour-là, je te mens.

Je leur mens mais surtout, je **me** mens. Je ne pourrais jamais me contenter toute une vie de t'aimer ainsi en silence car à chaque fois que je sens le parfum d'une autre sur ta peau, c'est comme si une lame s'enfonçait dans mon cœur. La jalousie me rend fou et je ne sais plus comment faire face à cette possessivité que je sens grandir en moi au fil des jours. Je me mords les lèvres parfois jusqu'au sang pour retenir mes cris lorsque Granger te serre contre elle ou quand la petite _Weasmoche_ te fait les yeux doux l'air de rien.

J'ai, dans ces moments-là, envie de hurler que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, ce qui est totalement faux. Tu ne m'appartiens pas et tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Tu n'es à personne à part à toi-même car tu n'es pas un objet sur lequel on dépose sa marque de propriété. Non, tu es un être humain avec ses propres sentiments, ses propres envies et ses propres ambitions.

Tu ne me dois rien non plus en échange de mes services. Pour être avec toi, j'ai pourtant dû renoncer à tout ce qui avait constitué mon existence depuis ma naissance. Pour pouvoir t'aimer librement, j'ai dû abandonner la cage dorée dans laquelle j'avais vécu 16 ans sans me poser la moindre question. Mais toi, tu as bouleversé toutes mes croyances et tous mes idéaux d'un seul regard rempli de tristesse et de déception. J'ai trouvé dans tes yeux la force qui me manquait pour enfin vivre réellement au lieu de me contenter d'être un robot dépourvu de volonté et de choix personnels.

_**Où mon envie de croire**_

_**Est née à travers ton regard**_

« - Draco, viens avec moi ! »

Ta voix me fait sursauter et je te fixe d'un regard un perdu lorsque je comprends que j'ai encore décroché de la conversation. Je hoche cependant la tête positivement et je te suis dans l'escalier tournant que tu dévales à toute vitesse des larmes de rage et de tristesse glissant le long de ton visage fatigué. Nous arrivons en bas et tu prends immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie me rappelant ainsi que tu es blessé à la tempe par ma faute.

« - Ca va aller ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Ma voix est comme d'habitude parfaitement maîtrisée et elle ne laisse en rien transparaître mon trouble intérieur. Parfois, j'aimerais être comme toi, incapable de me contrôler car ainsi ces trois mots maudits, que je ne sais toujours pas te murmurer, sortiraient peut-être de ma bouche par inadvertance. Mais, je suis une machine. Une machine qui a été conditionnée dès son plus jeune âge pour obéir et surtout pour rester de marbre en toutes circonstances.

« - C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang sur ta chaise et nous n'avons même rien remarqué !! Pomfresh va te soigner et je resterai à tes côtés pour que tu te sentes un peu moins seul. Je sais que tu souffres d'avoir découvert à quel point ton père est monstrueux. »

Je te regarde agréablement touché par tes paroles pleines de sagesse et de vérités. Et je suis bêtement heureux de constater que tu ne t'ais pas laissé abuser par mon faux masque de froide indifférence comme tous les autres. C'est vrai que j'ai mal d'avoir vu à quel point mon père est un être cruel et froid mais il est juste comme moi. Il a été élevé comme ça et lui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un _Harry_ _Potter_ sur son chemin pour le tirer de force vers le bon côté de la magie.

Il n'a pas eu la chance de tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi comme moi je l'ai fait. En fait, il n'a jamais connu l'amour et c'est sans doute cela qui l'a rendu aussi mauvais aujourd'hui. Il sait à quel point être aimé est bien mais il n'a pas conscience qu'aimer est encore plus fort que cela. S'aime-t-il seulement lui-même ? Je ne le pense pas. Toi, tu m'as appris que pour savoir aimer les autres, il fallait avant tout s'apprécier pour arriver jusqu'au don de soi.

« - Oui et non. Je savais qu'il était un monstre puisqu'il est au service de Voldemort mais le voir à l'œuvre m'a quand même quelque peu perturbé. »

En réalité, le voir tuer m'a terriblement blessé. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il ait préféré son métier de mangemort à moi, son fils, la chair de sa chair. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a choisi de continuer à se baisser face à un Demi-sang complètement fou au lieu de suivre mes conseils et de rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore. Je croyais naïvement, jusqu'à cet après-midi, qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour le sauver des ténèbres. Mais je me suis trompé. Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider car il n'y a que la noirceur et la haine qui habitent à présent son cœur et moi, il y a tant de lumière dans le mien depuis toi.

Je t'aime tellement que je deviendrais fou si, un jour, tu disparaissais de ma vie ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai su surmonter le choc de voir à quel point mon père n'éprouvait rien pour moi, son unique enfant. J'ai tellement souffert de savoir que, même si j'avais la chance d'avoir encore mes deux parents bien vivants, jamais ils ne m'aimeraient comme les tiens l'avaient fait. Je ne suis pour eux qu'un descendant qui perpétra la lignée des Malfoy. Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait d'être aimé avant que tu deviennes mon ami. Ton amitié m'a sorti de l'ombre dans laquelle je vivais et tu m'as appris à être heureux d'un rien car, avant de te connaître, j'étais un éternel insatisfait.

Rien n'était jamais assez beau, rien n'était jamais assez bien pour me rendre véritablement et complètement heureux. En fait, ce n'était pas que je n'avais rien pour être heureux, c'était plutôt que je ne savais pas **comment** l'être. Et toi, tu m'as montré combien la vie est quelque chose de fragile tout comme le bonheur. Un instant, on le détient au creux des mains et une seconde plus tard, on l'a perdu sans savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Tu m'as appris à savourer chaque minute, chaque seconde comme si demain n'existait pas ou n'existerait jamais plus. Alors, je t'aime toujours plus. Car j'ai si peur qu'un jour, je me réveille en me rendant compte que tu n'es plus là. En comprenant que tu n'appartiens déjà plus qu'à un hier passé, il y a longtemps déjà. Et je regrette de taire si souvent mon amour car si jamais le pire arrivait, si jamais tu devais mourir, tu partirais sans savoir ce que je ressens lorsque je t'aperçois me sourire ou lorsque ta main se glisse dans la mienne.

_**J'ai trouvé le fil d'aimer**_

_**J'ai tout perdu pour te gagner**_

_**Et j'ai tout oublié**_

Mes sentiments grandissent au fur et à mesure que j'apprends à te connaître et à t'apprécier. Je t'aime comme je n'aimerai plus jamais après toi, même si mes sentiments sont à sens unique. Parfois, tout ça me fait tellement peur que j'en reste éveillé pendant des heures entières, allongé dans le noir sur mon grand lit vide avec toujours la même question torturante dansant dans mon esprit terrorisé. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu venais à mourir ? Ma propre mort ne m'effrayait plus depuis longtemps car en tombant amoureux de toi, j'ai découvert que l'absence des êtres aimés me fait plus peur que mon propre départ de ce monde.

Etre mort signifierait ne plus avoir aucun problème, ne plus devoir s'inquiéter chaque jour de ce que demain peut apporter. Mais comment vivrais-je si tu n'es plus là pour me soutenir dans les moments difficiles ? Pourquoi m'accrocherais-je encore pour tenter de me construire une nouvelle vie si tu n'es plus là pour la partager avec moi ? Il y a tant de choses qui n'auraient plus de sens si tu venais à mourir comme ma présence au sein de cet ordre. Je ne suis là que parce que tu y es toi aussi. Je ne suis en vie que parce que toi, tu vis également. Je m'exprime à travers toi.

J'existe par toi.

Je me rends soudain compte qu'un silence pesant s'est abattu sur nous et je prends conscience de notre proximité. C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre sans personne d'autres autour de nous pour interférer. Je tends ma main timidement et enlace tes doigts, détournant la tête pour masquer la rougeur traîtresse qui m'est montée au visage. Je te sens sourire à mes côtés, même si je ne te regarde pas, et tu mélanges tes doigts aux miens ne semblant pas le moins du monde dérangé à l'idée qu'on puisse t'apercevoir serrant la main d'un garçon, qui plus est de Draco Malfoy officiellement ton pire ennemi qu'on soupçonne d'être homosexuel.

Je souris face à cette marque de confiance et nous continuons notre chemin toujours silencieusement, plongé chacun dans nos pensées et nos souvenirs. Je sens mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine au contact si agréable de ta peau chaude et douce contre la mienne. Et lorsque tu me lâches pour frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce sentiment d'abandon qui m'envahit. Pomfresh nous fait entrer et s'occupe directement de moi en remarquant à quel point je suis pâle comme la mort même si je ne me plains pas.

Je sens ton regard s'attarder sur mon torse finement musclé alors que j'ôte ma chemise auparavant blanche mais qui est à présent d'une jolie teinte écarlate. Une longue coupure courre sur mon flanc gauche là où le père de Crabbe m'a enfoncé une épée dans les côtes. Je reconnais volontiers que la blessure est horrible à voir et je comprends ta grimace de dégoût. Pourtant, tu ne te détournes pas continuant à m'observer avec attention et avec une pointe d'inquiétude aussi, je crois.

Une fois mes soins finis, je m'allonge sans rien dire dans un des grands lits et je regarde l'infirmière s'occuper de toi avant d'exiger que tu passes aussi la nuit ici. Tu finis par lui céder et tu t'installes dans le lit voisin le plus proche du mien afin que nous puissions, un peu, parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout pas des horreurs de la guerre et de nos craintes respectives. Surtout pas de sang et de violence ou encore de deuils et de déceptions. Nous discutons comme d'habitude de choses sans importance et qui ne sont en rien personnelles.

Et je finis par m'endormir malgré moi et je me réveille quelques heures plus tard au son de sanglots étouffés et j'ouvre les yeux pour te voir en larmes mordant ton oreiller pour tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ton visage est contracté et je sais que tu penses pouvoir faiblir un instant puisque personne ne peut te voir ici à part moi. Bizarrement, tu crains plus le regard de tes amis que le mien.

Peut être as-tu compris combien je conçois ta douleur et combien je la partage avec toi ? Et je me déteste soudain parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te consoler. Je suis juste là en train de t'observer pleurer silencieusement et je reste paralysé ne réagissant pas alors que tu as tant besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle te laisser aller sans avoir peur des moqueries.

Je finis par me lever pour me diriger vers le tien sur lequel je me laisse tomber. Tu tournes vers moi tes deux émeraudes embuées par les larmes et un frisson me parcourre tout à coup à l'idée que tu puisses très bien me repousser. Mais tu ne fais rien de tel. Non, à la place, tu te contentes de m'enlacer et d'enfouir ton visage au creux de mon cou. Maladroitement, je me mets à caresser tes cheveux cherchant à t'apporter un peu de réconfort en sachant ta peine inguérissable.

Tu souffriras comme ça tant que cette guerre durera, tant qu'il y aura des morts supplémentaires, tant qu'on te forcera à être soit un assassin, soit une victime. Et cette douleur qui te serre le cœur comme un étau est tellement grande que je ne sais rien faire pour l'apaiser, pour la faire disparaître de ton regard condamné. Où est donc parti ce garçon convaincu qu'avec l'amour on pouvait tout faire ? Où est parti cet enfant dont le sourire timide illuminait une pièce entière ? Est-il mort avec le début de la guerre ? Ou alors vit-il encore quelque part au fond de toi ?

_**Oublier d'être sage à l'ombre de ta peau**_

_**Oublier mes bagages pour me jeter à l'eau**_

Je te sens trembler contre mon corps tandis que tes sanglots s'espacent pour enfin t'arrêter totalement de pleurer. Pourtant, tu ne desserres pas ton étreinte restant blotti contre moi qui sent mon cœur battre douloureusement à ce contact. Si tu savais combien je peux parfois me haïr d'éprouver autant d'amour pour toi ! Si seulement, je pouvais me contenter de ton amitié mais je n'y arrive pas. Je désire tellement plus que cette complicité qui nous lie, que ces gestes affectueux qui ne dépassent jamais certaines limites que je t'ai imposées dès le début.

Brusquement, je prends conscience que tes lèvres frôlent la peau tendre de mon cou m'envoyant des frissons de volupté dans tout le corps mais plus précisément dans le bas de mon ventre. Et j'ai si honte lorsque je sens une bosse se former entre mes jambes. Ta langue prend le relais de ta bouche et je comprends finalement ce que tu recherches. Tu veux te sentir aimé même si ce n'est que l'illusion d'un soir de débauche et tu m'as choisi pour être ton partenaire de cette nuit.

Je pourrais céder à ton invitation tant je te désire. Un instant, ma résolution de te repousser faiblit lorsque nos yeux se croisent et presque malgré moi, je me penche pour caresser tes lèvres, que je devine tendres, avec les miennes. Un petit gémissement t'échappe et tes bras se referment dans mon dos dans une tentative désespérée de me plaquer encore un peu plus contre toi. Nos langues se rencontrent, se caressent et finissent par entamer un doux ballet prélude à une nuit de folies.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si le jeu en vaut véritablement la chandelle. Demain, je ne compterais plus pour toi et tu partiras à la chasse d'une nouvelle proie. Tu appliques un principe amoureux que j'ai longtemps moi-même pratiqué sur les autres : je veux, je drague, je couche, je jette. Tu ne veux plus t'attacher alors tu te contentes de perdre ton corps dans des bras anonymes mais le problème, c'est que moi cette nuit, je perdrais bien plus que cela.

Demain déjà, un mur infranchissable se dressera entre nous. Plus jamais nous ne pourrons être des amis comme avant. Plus jamais nous ne pourrons nous prendre la main sans arrières pensées. Plus jamais je ne pourrais te consoler comme je viens de le faire sans qu'une image de toi et moi faisant l'amour ne vienne s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Et même si je dois me contenter uniquement de ton amitié, je préfère encore avoir un peu de toi que rien du tout.

Je te repousse donc soudainement me levant pour retourner me coucher dans mon lit sans te dire un mot, sans une explication. Je m'allonge sous les couvertures tentant de masquer mon désir apparent et la rougeur de mes joues habituellement nacrées. Je t'entends soupirer et je me demande combien d'hommes sont déjà passés sur toi. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux filles mais je vois qu'une fois de plus, je me suis trompé sur ton compte.

Et j'ai si mal.

Mal de savoir qu'un autre garçon que moi t'a initié à ces plaisirs charnels interdits par la Communauté Sorcière et par le monde moldu aussi. Mal de savoir que ta curiosité légendaire a eu raison de ton dernier morceau d'innocence. Mal tout simplement de savoir que ce n'était pas moi cette nuit-là qui t'aimais te faisant découvrir tout un monde caché derrière des préjugés et des idées complètement idiotes.

« -Désolé…Je…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Ta voix me sort de mes sombres pensées et je me tourne lentement vers toi pour contempler ton visage rouge de honte. Tu sembles tellement mal à l'aise que j'oublie à l'instant même toute idée de toi avec un autre homme. Serais-je le premier à t'attirer ? Serais-je donc le seul garçon à t'inspirer des sentiments confus et maudits car anormaux ? Serais-je le seul a avoir su toucher ton cœur et a avoir retenu ton attention braquée sur lui ?

Longtemps, mon regard acier s'attarde sur ton visage inquiet et triste. Tes larmes ne coulent plus mais des traces humides sur ton visage me rappellent à quel point tu es fragile à ce moment précis. Et je me déteste pour, une fois de plus, être incapable de t'offrir ce que tu attends de moi. Après tout, ce ne serait l'histoire que de quelques heures et je t'apporterais ainsi le réconfort dont tu as tant besoin. Mais je sais aussi que je me mentirais si jamais je prétendais pouvoir après reprendre une vie normale.

_**Et m'évader en restant à ton bord**_

_**En laissant ton eau draguée**_

Si jamais je me laissais aller cette nuit, ma vie serait définitivement gâchée. Chaque jour qui passe, j'espère que mon amour pour toi va disparaître terrassé par la triste réalité qui veut que tu ne m'aimeras jamais autrement que comme un ami. Mais, si tu m'offres une nuit d'amour avec toi, j'ai conscience que je ne pourrais jamais effacer mes sentiments pour toi ou tout simplement les nier comme je le fais encore aujourd'hui quand nous sommes ensemble.

Je ferme mes yeux douloureux à force de te fixer et je me laisse aller à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas repoussé, il y a quelques minutes. Je me vois caresser ta peau à la douce couleur pain d'épice, je sens tes lèvres humides et charnues danser sensuellement contre les miennes et je comprends une fois de plus que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier que ce soit demain ou dans un an. Etre en toi signifierait pour moi avoir atteint le Paradis.

Et j'ai conscience de la haine qui habitera mon cœur lorsque demain, une fois ton désir apaisé, tu me repousseras avec ce même sourire désolé que tu avais ce matin avec Lavande. Je ne veux pas faire partie de la trop longue liste de tes conquêtes amoureuses. Non, moi ce que j'attends de toi, tu ne pourras jamais me le donner. Alors, je m'accroche désespérément à notre simulacre d'amitié pour ne pas sombrer. J'ai tant besoin de toi afin d'avoir encore une raison d'être en vie et de me battre pour un monde meilleur.

« - Draco, je…Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pensais que tu étais attiré par les hommes et…J'ai naïvement cru que je pourrais t'intéresser…Je sais combien notre amitié est précieuse à tes yeux mais j'ai…Je t'ai trahi. »

Ta voix est si basse que j'entends difficilement les derniers mots que tu as prononcés sur un ton particulièrement misérable. Tes yeux me fuient ne semblant pas capables d'assumer tes propres paroles. Et j'ai soudain peur. Tu m'as trahi ? Que veux-tu donc dire par là ? Je te faisais confiance comme je n'avais jamais cru en personne avant toi et j'ai envie de hurler au monde entier ma douleur mais tu m'en empêches en me coupant la parole sur un ton particulièrement désespéré.

« - Laisse-moi finir sinon, je n'y arriverai jamais…Je t'ai trahi, c'est vrai. J'ai…Je…J'ai trahi notre amitié, il y a déjà quelques mois de ça. Draco, je…Je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je t'avais promis d'être toujours ton meilleur ami…D'être ton éternel confident mais je ne suis plus capable de sauver les apparences…J'ai trop peur de…De mourir sans que tu saches la vérité. J'ai…J'ai trahi notre amitié en tombant amoureux de toi…Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… »

Je reste muet comme paralysé par ces mots que même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'ai jamais osé imaginer que tu me dirais un jour. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux à moi aussi et je prends conscience que je sanglote depuis un moment lorsque d'une voix éteinte, je t'entends me supplier une nouvelle fois de te pardonner cette faute que tu as commise malgré toi. Je t'entends aussi me jurer d'une voix éteinte que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour lutter contre ces sentiments qui, insidieusement, se sont glissés dans ton cœur meurtri sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Je t'entends aussi me dire que toutes ces filles que j'ai vues défiler dans ton lit n'étaient là que pour t'aider à étouffer ton amour pour moi. Et je me mets à pleurer de plus en plus fort n'arrivant pas à calmer mes larmes de joie de savoir que tu m'aimes. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible et je remercie tous les dieux du monde de m'avoir donné la chance d'être aimé de toi. J'arrive enfin à me maîtriser lorsque je t'entends te lever de ton lit pour fuir cette pièce où tu crois avoir, une fois de plus, détruit la vie d'une personne. Et soudain, je prends conscience que je suis debout face à toi te retenant par un de tes poignets et ma propre voix résonne dans la chambre silencieuse.

_**Et laisser sur le champ de ton corps**_

_**La clé d'un cœur lassé**_

_**Abandonner **_

« - Non ne pars pas…Si tu savais combien je t'aime moi aussi. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie »

Je me serre contre toi comme j'ai si souvent rêvé de le faire ces derniers mois lorsque je me sentais mal ou incompris par les autres. Tes bras se referment autour de ma taille avec hésitation puis ta tête se perd dans mon cou et je sens des gouttes d'eau salée glisser le long de mon torse. Je comprends que tu pleures à cause de ces mots qui continuent à s'échapper de ma bouche malgré moi. Tu pleures à cause de toutes ces phrases qui racontent comment un jour la haine est devenue amour dans mon coeur.

Et je te parle inlassablement…

Je te raconte chaque geste que j'ai voulu faire depuis que nous sommes amis. Je te murmure chaque mot que j'ai étouffé en me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsque je ne pensais qu'à te prendre dans mes bras pour apaiser cette douleur qui te rongeait le cœur et l'âme un peu plus chaque jour. Je te parle aussi de ma peur de te perdre si jamais tu découvrais la vérité et enfin, je finis par te raconter l'intolérance et le regard des autres dont j'ai été victime depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je t'avoue aussi l'exclusion et la solitude trop dure que j'ai due supporter en étant enfant parce que j'étais un sang pur.

Il me semble que je te parle durant des heures entières avouant tous ces jours de débauche passés à vouloir oublier que mon corps ne fonctionnerait jamais comme celui des autres. Je te raconte l'enfer de l'alcool et de la prostitution. Je te dis aussi le rejet de la société et cette peur de retomber dans la solitude qui m'a forcé à me taire si souvent. Je te chuchote tout ça tentant d'apaiser mes remords de ne pas être l'homme pur que tu imaginais sans aucun doute.

Et, tu ne me réponds rien.

Non, tu te contentes de me sourire de cette manière à la fois si douce et si candide et je me sens tout à coup, l'homme le plus fort de tout l'univers. Oui, je suis fort parce que tu m'aimes malgré mes erreurs et mes faiblesses. Je suis fort parce que je peux me voir dans tes yeux sans devoir rougir de ma différence que mes propres parents n'ont pas réussi à accepter. Je suis fort parce que tu n'as pas honte de mon corps pourtant si sale comparé à toi qui as gardé la pureté d'une âme d'enfant.

Un silence tranquille s'installe peu à peu entre nous et je me laisse envahir par ta calme présence qui est tellement reposante et rassurante. Je prends seulement conscience de ton corps dépourvu de vêtements, sauf d'un boxer noir, qui est pressé étroitement contre le mien tout aussi dénudé. Et j'ai tellement envie de toi que je sens mes mains échapper à tout contrôle alors qu'elles te découvrent, d'abord timidement, puis avec passion.

Tu gémis faiblement sous mes caresses ardentes mais tu me repousses un peu lorsque mes doigts s'aventurent à te toucher plus intimement et une jolie teinte écarlate vient colorer tes joues. Tu détournes la tête et je pense que tu vas finalement me murmurer que tout ceci n'est qu'une terrible erreur et rien de plus. Mais tu ne prends pas la parole comme je m'y attendais et tu te contentes de t'éloigner pour te glisser sous les couvertures de ton lit d'infirmerie avant de m'inviter à te rejoindre.

Je m'allonge à mon tour sous les draps blancs et je me colle immédiatement à toi en soupirant doucement de plaisir et de bonheur. Nos bouches se retrouvent une nouvelle fois avec encore plus d'ardeur et mon âme s'envole très haut dans les sphères du ravissement et de la plénitude. Mais tu te recules brusquement pour la seconde fois lorsque mes mains passent outre ton boxer. Je te lance un regard interrogatif et tu baisses les yeux avant de murmurer quelques mots à peine articulés.

« - Je…C'est ma première fois avec…Avec un garçon… »

Je te souris gentiment devinant ta nervosité à la manière dont tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard. Je lis ta gêne sur tes joues écarlates et brûlantes alors que tu croises enfin mes yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse posés silencieusement sur toi. Et je me sens le sorcier le plus heureux de cette terre puisqu'en plus de m'aimer, tu vas m'offrir la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit : ta virginité.

_**J'ai dessiné mon nom sur ta peau, mon tableau**_

_**Pour ne pas oublier que l'amour porte un nom**_

_**Ton nom**_

« - Cela ne me pose aucun problème. »

Nous recommençons à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque et nous ôtons rapidement le reste de nos vêtements. Ta peau est encore plus douce que ce que j'avais imaginé dans mes rêves et tes gestes, à la fois sûrs et hésitants, me rendent fou au point qu'au bout de quelques minutes seulement, je suis déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Ce n'est qu'au moment où un de mes doigts caresse ton intimité que je te sens te raidir pour la première fois dans mes bras.

« - Tu as peur ? »

Je t'ai murmuré ces trois mots dans le creux de l'oreille sachant déjà la réponse au plus profond de moi tellement je te connais bien aujourd'hui après ces mois entiers d'amitié et de confidences. Je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et je connais par cœur chacune de tes expressions que tu sois heureux ou triste, résigné ou en colère, calme ou excité. Je te connais mieux que tes meilleurs amis ne pourront jamais te connaître car moi, je te connais avec les yeux de l'amour.

« - Je suis mort de trouille. »

Ta sincérité me choque un peu alors que, lentement, j'introduis un doigt en toi étouffant ton gémissement de douleur de ma bouche. Et même si je ne te l'avoue pas, je suis moi aussi terrifié à l'idée de faire l'amour avec toi. Pourtant, tu ne seras pas ma première expérience dans ce domaine. Mais j'ai tellement peur de mal m'y prendre ou de te blesser en étant trop empressé malgré tous mes efforts pour conserver un semblant de mon calme légendaire.

J'ai envie de t'aimer comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé avant. J'ai envie de t'aimer comme moi j'aurais tant voulu un jour être aimé par quelqu'un. J'ai envie de t'aimer avec ce respect auquel je n'ai jamais eu droit. J'ai envie de t'aimer avec cette douceur dont mes partenaires ont souvent oubliés de faire preuve avec moi. J'ai envie de t'aimer avec cette tendresse qui aurait rendu l'acte sexuel moins laid à mes yeux et surtout moins douloureux pour mon pauvre corps d'adolescent.

Je te prépare donc pendant de très longues minutes tentant d'ignorer mon propre désir impatient de se fondre dans ton corps. Toi, tu te laisses docilement faire avec un abandon total et une confiance aveugle qui me flatte et m'effraye à la fois. Car j'ai si peur de te décevoir comme j'ai déçu mes parents et la plupart de mes connaissances. Car j'ai si peur de ne pas avoir réellement droit à autant de bonheur. Car j'ai si peur de ne pas te mériter tout simplement.

Je finis par te pénétrer délicatement volant ainsi la dernière parcelle d'innocence que la guerre ne t'avait pas encore arrachée de force. J'étouffe tes gémissements de douleur de ma bouche avide de posséder toujours un peu plus de toi. Je m'immobilise une minute voulant me contenter de la merveilleuse sensation de mon corps soudé au tien. Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et l'instant se charge de magie. Je commence ensuite un lent va et vient entamant avec toi cette danse immortelle source de vie et d'amour.

Rien ne compte plus désormais à mes yeux. Rien n'a plus d'importance à part toi qui t'agrippe désespérément à moi en me gémissant des mots d'amour incompréhensibles. Rien n'a plus de sens pour moi depuis que je connais le Paradis de tes bras. J'ai longtemps cherché une raison à ma vie et je viens de la trouver en toi. L'importance qu'il me faut pour survivre, c'est toi qui vas me la donner. Car soudain, j'ai compris que tu as encore plus besoin de moi, que moi de toi.

Tu sembles si dépendant de ce plaisir que je t'offre et derrière lequel se cache mes sentiments. Tu as tellement besoin toi aussi de te trouver une nouvelle raison de te battre. Et je suis devenu cette raison. Nos corps finissent par se séparer repus de plaisir sensuel alors que nos âmes continuent à communier silencieusement ensemble. Et dans ton regard, je lis les mêmes mots qui brillent à l'instant dans mes yeux.

Oh bien sûr, je sais que demain, il nous faudra assumer notre amour au grand jour pour la première fois. Je sais aussi combien se sera dur de devoir te laisser partir te battre loin de moi. Je sais que les épreuves qui nous attendent sont nombreuses et toutes plus dures les unes que les autres. Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? Demain, je n'aurais plus peur de rien. Demain, je ne craindrai plus ce futur qui, avant, me remplissait d'effroi et de désespoir. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que demain pour la première fois, je ne serai plus seul face aux autres et face à leur mépris.

Mais surtout parce que demain, tu me tiendras la main…

**OooooooooO**

**Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des critiques, des suggestions ou des compliments ;-) à faire, il vous suffit de me laisser un review. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire même si vous ne me laissez aucun message d'encouragement. **

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
